macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 87th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
NOTE: This Lineup page is incomplete because it is currently being redone to make it look better. If you want to help us complete the process, that would be great. Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) * [[Snoopy and Woodstock|'Snoopy and Woodstock']] - 1st time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Retired/To promote Sonic Lost World) - 3rd and last time (Sega) * Hello Kitty - 2nd time (Sanrio) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck) - 4th time (Abrams Children's Publishing) * Julius (Retired/To promote Julius Jr.) - 3rd and last time (Paul Frank Industries) * Ronald McDonald - 5th time (McDonald's) * [[SpongeBob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants']] (2nd Design) - 1st time (Nickelodeon) * How To Train Your Dragon's Toothless '(To promote ''How to Train Your Dragon 2) - 1st time ''(DreamWorks Animation)'' * [[The Wizard of Oz|'''The Wizard of Oz Hot Air Balloon]] (To celebrate The Wizard of Oz's 75th anniversary/Retired) - 1st and only time (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) * Spider-Man (To promote The Amazing Spider-Man 2) - 5th time (Marvel Entertainment) * Pikachu (Retired) - 8th and last time (The Pokemon Company International) * Pillsbury Doughboy (Retired) - 5th and last time (Pillsbury) * [[Adventure Time with Finn and Jake|'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake']] (To promote the Adventure Time Thanksgiving marathon) - 1st time (Cartoon Network) * Buzz Lightyear (Retired) - 6th and last time (Disney/ Pixar) * The Elf on the Shelf - 2nd time * Papa Smurf (To promote The Smurfs 2's home media releases) - 2nd time (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) Novelty Balloons (Bold is for New Novelty Balloons) * Yellow Macy's Stars - 8th time * Pumpkins - 2nd time * [[Happy Hippo|'Happy Hippo']]' '(3rd design/First time since 2006) - 1st time (Universal Orlando Resort) * R.H. Macy Baseball - 7th time * Uncle Sam (Retired) - 9th and last time * Flying Fish (First time since 2008/Retired) - 14th and last time * Macy's White Star - 2nd time * Harold the Policeman - 3rd time * [[Macy's Football|'Macy's Football']] (3rd Design/Retired) - 1st and Only time * Planet Earth (Retired) - 7th and last time (Power Rangers: Super MegaForce) * Harold the Fireman - 18th time * Red Candy Cane - 10th time * Virginia - 4th time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 1st time for Charlie, 10th time for Kit & C.J. * Red "Believe" Stars - 5th time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman - 9th time * The Founding Fathers (Retired) - 9th and last time * Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and The Wicked Witch of the West - 1st time Balloonicles (Bold is for new balloonicles) *The Aflac Duck (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Aflac Insurance) *Kool-Aid Man - 4th Time (Kraft Foods) Trycalloons * Tough Guy and Bulldog - 3rd Time * Mouse King and Nutcracker - 2nd Time Floats (Bold is for new floats) * Tom Turkey - 20th time (Macy's) * Woodland Family Gathering (Retired) - 6th and last time (Ocean Spray) * Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too - 2nd time (Sprout) * Frozen Fall Fun - 3rd time (Discover/National Hockey League) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 10th time (Sesame Workshop) * Goldfish on Parade - 2nd time (Pepperidge Farm) * Bridge to the Future - 11th time (Hess Corporation) * It's All Rock n' Roll! - 2nd time (Gibson Guitar Corporation) * True Spirit of Thanksgiving (Retired) - 6th and last time (Oneida Indian Nation) * [[SeaWorld|'Sea of Surprises']] - 1st time (SeaWorld) * Marion-Carole Showboat - 12th time (Macy's) * Uncle Sam's Top Hat (Retired) - 2nd and last time (Drake's Cakes) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 4th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * Zhu-Niverse (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Zhu-Zhu Pets) * [[Royal Caribbean|'A World at Sea']] - 1st time (Royal Caribbean) * [[Cirque du Soleil|'The Dreamseeke'r]] - 1st time (Cirque du Soleil) * [[Lindt|'The Enchanting World of Lindt Chocolate']] - 1st time (Lindt) * Pep Rally - 9th Time (Spirit of America Productions) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2nd time (Nickelodeon) * Despicably Delicious! '''(Retired) - 1st and only time ''(Illumination Animation)'' * International CeleBEARation Clock Tower - 7th time ''(Build-A-Bear Workshop)'' * Santaland Express (Retired) - 1st time since 2011 ''(Macy's)'' * Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations - 2nd time ''(Domino Sugar)'' * Macy's Cornucopia (Retired) - 1st time since 2010 ''(Macy's)'' * Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure (Retired) - 4th and last time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 6th time ''(Delta Air Lines)'' * Smurf's Mushroom House - 6th time ''(Sony Animation)'' * On the Roll Again - 4th time ''(Homewood Suites by Hilton)'' * Santa's Sleigh - 5th time ''(Macy's)'' Toy Floats * Rocking Tortoise * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse Clown Cars * Turkey Produce Truck * School Bus * Viking Confetti Pult * Firetruck Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * FIRST Team Members with Robots * "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner - 2nd time ''(Macy's)'' * Planters' NUTmobile - 3rd time ''(Planters)'' * 1903 Circus Wagon with 4 horses ''(Big Apple Circus)'' * Calliope Wagon with 2 horses ''(Big Apple Circus)'' * Big Red Shoe Car - 14th time ''(McDonald's)'' * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * "All the World Loves a Parade" Banner ''(Macy's)'' * NYPD Mounted Unit * Macy's Vintage REO Truck ''(Macy's)'' Performers and Celebrities * Sandra Lee * Gavin DeGraw * Sprout's Chica and her Co-Hosts * Kellie Pickler * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street with Jimmy Fallon and the Roots * 5th Harmony * Cher Lloyd * Florida Georgia Line * Richard Simmons * Native Pride Arts * Tituss Burgess and Beverly Staunton * The Cast of Duck Dynasty * Miss America 2014 Nina Davuluri * The Summer Set * Debby Ryan * Kristen Chenoweth * The Cast of Cirque du Soleil * Goo Goo Dolls * Joan Jett and the Blackhearts * NFL legends Joe Namath, Bart Oates, Amani Toomer, and Hines Ward * Fall Out Boy * Gru and The Minions * Austin Mahone * Mannheim Steamroler * Brett Eldredge * Cherokee National Youth Choir * Ariana Grande * Sharon Jones and the Dap-Kings * Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette and Papa Smurf * Megan Hilty * Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Marching Bands * James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes (Harrisonburg, Virginia) * Lakota West High School Marching Band (West Chester, Ohio) * Concord High School Marching Minutemen (Elkhart, Indiana) * Union High School Renegade Regiment (Tulsa, Oklahoma) * United States Marine Corps Band * Tarpon Springs High School Marching Band (Tarpon Springs, Florida) * Ooltawah High School Marching Band (Ooltawah, Tennessee) * NYPD Marching Band (New York City, New York) * University of Massachusetts Marching Band (Amherst, Massachusetts) * Mountain View High School Toro Marching Band (Mesa, Arizona) * Marian Catholic High School Marching Band (Chicago Heights, Illinois) * Macy's Great American Marching Band Performance Groups * Spirit of America Dance * All That! * J.U.M.P. * Varsity Spirit Cheer * South Shore Drill TeamCategory:Lineups Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Turkey Tech Football Gobblers * Pre-K Clowns * Breakfast Clowns with Egg Trike * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Graduates * '''Racing Rabbits * Springtime Clowns * Gnomes * Banana & Palm Tree Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Patriotic Clowns * Circus Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns & Bathing Beauties * Arrrsome Pirates * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Pool Hall Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Birthday Party Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweet Clowns * Studio Art Clowns * Wild West Cowboys & Engineers * Ragdoll Clowns * Toy Blocks * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Nutty Cracker Ballet Clowns & Sugar Plump Fairies * Snowflake Clowns * Sleepy Time Clowns